


It’s A Vibe

by RAConner



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Couple, F/M, Love, Music, smoke, vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAConner/pseuds/RAConner
Summary: Written for someone on tumblrLove your work! If you are taking requests can you do a Oscar one where it’s just pure fluff and the reader and him are just vibing to the music just in love. 🥰🥺
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz & Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Reader
Kudos: 33





	It’s A Vibe

“Te quiero mucho mi amor, sabes eso?” Oscar asks softly as he looks down in awe, admiring your face as your head sits in his lap. The two of you locked in the bedroom, the stereo blasting old R$B songs while you pass a joint back and forth. 

“What’s got you so lovey dovey tonight?” You ask with a cheesy smile, blowing smoke in his direction. 

“You. I just love you a lot, I gotta make sure you know that.” He grins, watching as you take in another hit before taking the joint from your fingers.

“I do know that. Just like you know that I love you.” You reply, raising your hand up to run your fingers against his jaw as he smokes,”I’ll always love you.” You add , the next song playing,”Girl you know we belong together,  
I don't have no time for you to be playing with my heart, like this. You'll be mine forever baby.  
You just wait.” You sing softly to the lyrics, your eyes closing with a content sigh as you turn to just humming along now. 

“Why’d you stop?” Oscar asks, reaching behind him to drop the end of the joint in the ashtray.

“Stop what papi?”

“Singing. I want to hear your voice.” He admits, your eyes opening and your brow raising.

“I can’t sing though.” You laugh 

“You can to me.” He shrugs, stroking your hair gently,”I like hearing you sing. It means your happy.” 

“I’m always happy when I’m with you. It’s hard not to be.” You admit, deciding to just give him what he wants as you playfully clear your throat,”Ready?” 

“Enséñame lo que tienes.” He chuckles

“Although we've come...To the end of the road...Still I can't let go...It's unnatural...You belong to me...I belong to you.” You sing as you sit up and wave your arms dramatically, the chorus actually being repeated a few times before it comes to a end and another melody is filling the room,”So was that a ‘X Factor’ performance?” You ask, crawling back into his lap and resting your forehead to his. 

“It was mamita, four yes’s.” He tells you as his hands go around your waist,”Don’t think the song was a very fitting choice since we are never coming to any end of the road.” 

“Hey, you’re the one that wanted me to finish singing it.” You say amusingly, sticking your tongue out and licking the tip of his nose. 

“That’s all I get?” 

“Oh sorry.” You giggle, your tongue coming out again and licking the side of his mouth,”Better?” 

“Try again. You’re almost there.” He says, lightly squeezing your waist

“Here?” You ask before letting your tongue hit his lower lip, Oscar being quick and capturing it in his mouth and giving you a proper kiss, well make out session.

“Can we stay here forever?” You ask breathlessly when you pull away for air. 

“I wish mami.” He says, giving your lips one more wet peck,”You know what is forever though?” 

“What? Us?” You laugh 

“Aye, don’t steal my shine.” He laughs in sync with you.

“You’re so goofy.” You say swatting as his chest before your fingers entangle in his shirt,”But I love it.” You add, countless of more kisses and love confessions coming from the both of you that night. These moments being the ones you would always treasure.


End file.
